True Love
by One Heart One Soul
Summary: Horrible at summaries but here it goes. This is a story about how Kagome comes to see that our favorite demon lord as feeling for her a miko who's his mortal enemy or so she thinks. Can Sesshomaru prove his love for her is real.
1. More than Chemical

So this is my first story anywhere so please be patient with me on this. I dont know if it will be a chapter story or a one shot. Let me know what you think please.

_**Disclaimer: **_I dont own the song nor do I own the chacters of this story all I own is this plot. My story containstwo different songs. This one is called Chemical by Kerli

Angel

It had been three years since Naraku was killed and the Jewel of Four Souls had disappeared. Kagome had made a wish that everyone who had been effected by the jewel find happiness. Kagome had been forced back to her own time but had found a way to come back to InuYasha's time. She had found out that Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had three children of their own now, two boys and one girl. InuYasha was now mated to a wolf demon from Kouga's tribe. InuYasha and Kouga had started to get along after the final battle.

Kagome was the only one out of her group that wasnt married/mated even Shippo had found a beauitful little fox demon they had meet doing his training with the other fox demons. Sesshomaru had brought Rin to live in Edo and to train with Kaede.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had become what she would like to think as friends. Sesshomaru had explain that he didnt hate humans or even half demons he just disliked how InuYasha and Izayoi had divided his family and had driven his father to his own death. Sesshomaru had secertly started to love Kagome she wasnt like how he first thought she was. He thought she was brainless and a whore because of the way she acted and dressed. Sesshomaru was happy to admit that he was wrong.

"Rin seems to be coming along great on her training with Kaede in her miko powers." Sesshomaru said with all his pride. He was pround that she was strong.

"Yes Rin has made a lot of progress in these past few months. More so than I did but then again I couldnt train like her." Kagome said with some envy for Rin because Kagome had to learn on her own and almost died a couple of times for not being that powerful.

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome didnt believe that she isnt as powerful as everyone says she is. He went over to sit closer to her for he was sitting in a tree when they frst started talking. Kagome didnt notice that he was that close to her. She turned to look at him to say something but she forgot what it was when she came face to face with those beautiful amber eyes.

Sesshomaru just wanted to kiss kagome but he was nervous because he never really felt this way about anyone and he has been with alot of female demons before he met her. Kagome stared at him waiting for it but it never came so she leaned away and blushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru you really shouldnt stare its not very polite." She said

"Miko you shouldnt think badly of yourself. You are powerful, you know. I would never been since with you if you were powerless you just need to train a little. I would be honored if you would allow me to train you." Sesshomaru said with a look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru's demon side wanted to come out and claim their mate. He had chosen her as their mate the first time they met in his father's tomb. Sesshomaru hadnt even realized it at the time but he was trying to get InuYasha to protect her in a way he couldnt because he knew she wouldnt allow him to claim her as a mate til he proved he loved her.

Kagome had feelings for the demon lord as well but she thought it was silly to love someone who couldnt love her back. Kagome had known she was different because he never would have spent this much time with a human except for Rin but even then he would talk this much to her.

_**Open up my eyes and feel your hearbeat**_

_**As we lay with your body pressed against mine**_

_**And I know, and I know this very moment**_

_**This will be, this will be till the end of time**_

_**I want you to know**_

Sesshomaru move closer and said her name which made her look and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips gently. Kagome kissed him back and moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and probed her mouth with his tongue. Sesshomaru couldnt believe Kagome tasted so good. He began to wonder if she tasted better down lower.

_**This love is more than chemical**_

_**It feels unusual**_

_**And I can't get enough**_

_**You know-oh-oh**_

_**This love is more than chemical**_

_**And we're unbreakable **_

_**Oh be forevermore**_

_**More than chemical**_

Sesshomaru laid back and brought Kagome on top of him. They continued to kiss like this for a while before Kagome had to pull away for air. Kagome then looked down at Sesshomaru and was in awe. Sometime during their makeout session he had lost his outer and inner layer top. She could only stare at his chest until she heard a deep male chuckle. She gasped and looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw and emotion she never thought she would ever see in his eyes looking at her, love.

_**Every time the darkness falls around me**_

_**I can feel you move beneath my skin**_

_**Eh and**_

_**Something strange is happening inside me**_

_**Don't know where you end and I begin**_

_**I want you to know**_

She kept staring into his eyes she couldnt believe that she saw love in his eyes when he was looking at her of all people. All she could do was pull away from him and ask.

"Why would you love someone like me?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. She was so scared that he might just be playing her like InuYasha did when she first fall in love with him.

"Kagome I love you for your mind and every thing about you. Pleasde dont pull away from me I have never loved anyone like I do you Kagome. I couldnt go on the way I have been without telling you this. I love you and want you to be my only mate." Sesshomaru pleaded with her because when a Inu mates they can choose to have more than one mate but he only wanted Kagome forever and for love is more than chemical

_**It feels unusual**_

_**And I can't get enough**_

_**You know-oh-oh**_

_**This love is more than chemical**_

_**And we're unbreakable **_

_**Oh be forevermore**_

_**More than chemical**_

"I love you too Lord Sesshomaru. I fear though we cant be together. I am a miko and you are a demon lord we are mortal enemies in every way. Your powers could kill me and my powers purify you." Kagome said with a heavy heart.

"yes we can be together Kagome. My demon has already chosen you so my powers are harmless to you and your powers cant hurt me because of how powerful I am." Sesshomaru went to her and pulled her closer,"Please lets just give it a try if you dont want to be with me after the courting is up then I will bow out and allow you to be happy with someone else. Just try first." He begged which he didnt ofter do.

"Okay I will at least try Sesshomaru but you have to swear to not ever force me to do anything even if I do mate you." Kagome promised to try and Sesshomaru swore he wouldnt force her into anything she didnt want to do.

_**More than chemical**_

Well thats it for now. Review if you wish to &amp; hope you enjoy it

Angel.


	2. We belong togather

This is my second chapter I have been thinking about it and I might just turn this into a chapter story.

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the plot nothing more. This song is called We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.

Three months later

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study going over some mating scrolls . Eventhough he was courting Kagome the other lords wanted him to mate their daughters except for the Southern lord he had a daughter but she had disappeared from his castle about 20 years ago because they had been at war with the east and Sesshomaru was the only one who had come to his aid.

The Southern lord's mate and daughter had gone through the well to be save in another time and when he went to get them back the well had been sealed off. Sesshomaru had been there while the south mourn the loss of their Lady and the heir to the southern kingdom. Seshomaru had even fallen for the southern lords daughter but since they hadnt found her after the battle he had became cold hearted demon that Kagome had met in his father's tomb. Suddenly he got a message from a messenger of the south. He called Jaken to his study.

"You called my lord." Jaken said as he bowed.

"i want you to personally see to it that Kagome is safe. I have some business to attented to in the south." Sesshomaru said before leaving without another word.

Kagome had been there for three months now and Sesshomaru had been good on his word and hadnt tried anything other than trying to make her happy which wasnt hard since she had Shippo and Rin there from time to time.

Kagome went to talk to Sesshomaru but when she knocked on the door there was not answer. Kagome didnt want to intrude on him if he was busy so she went back to her room. Kagome sat in her room til Jaken came to get her for the evening meal.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be at the meal I wish to speak with him?" Kagome asked Jaken.

"No he had important business to attend to he wont be back until tomorrow morning. I am to keep you happy and content til he gets back." Jaken said with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Okay thank you anyways Jaken." Kagome went to sit down and eat her meal all by herself.

At the Southern Palace

"Lord Sesshomaru thank you for coming on such short notice." Lord Kyo said as they entered his study. The southern lord was a Inu much like Sesshomaru but he had silver strips and bright blue eyes and black hair with blue highlights.

"Your message said it was immportant that you see me. So what is the problem Lord Kyo." Sesshomaru asked not really wanting to be away from Kagome for to long.

"Lord Sesshomaru you remember how we couldnt find a way to get my mate or daughter back from where the well sent them. Well I can feel that my daughter has come back to this time." Lord Kyo sat down and asked Sesshomaru to do the same.

"I recall that much about the situation. You say she has returned where is she has she changed at all?" Sesshomaru asked even though he didnt know why he cared because he loved Kagome.

"I cant find her when I feel her I cant pinpoint where she is all I know is she has become very powerful but her power doesnt feel the same has before." Kyo said saddened by the fact that he cant find his daughter.

"I was hoping you could found her for me." Kyo asked Sesshomaru.

"I can not help you I have to return to my mate to-be." Sesshomaru said sorry that he couldnt help the southern lord at this time.

Back at the Western Palace

Sesshomaru had just returned to find Kagome was asleep in their rooms. He got undress to just his underwear and got into bed with Kagome. He got a surprise when she ruled over on top of him and kissed him with all her heart. Kagome had been asleep until she felt Sesshomaru get into bed and felt that he was almost naked.

She continued to kiss him on the lips. She started to move down to his neck and bit down lightly which made him gasp and then groaned. She continued to do this til he pulled her back up to his lips.

"Kagome,my love, if you continue with this i wont want to wait til our mating night i will take you right here and now." Sesshomaru begged with her but she didnt seem to care right now. Kagome had no idea what has gotten into her right but she couldnt stand this burning she had in her womb. She knew that the only one who could make it go away was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru it burns so much please make it stop." Kagome whispered and wimpered to him.

"Kagome whats wrong? What burns show me my love." Sesshomaru was frantic when she became in pain and he had no idea why.

She moved his hand down to her heated core and said "There please Sesshomaru". She moaned lightly when she felt him move his finger along the seam of her heat. Sesshomaru then knew what was wrong Kagome was going into heat. That meant she had to be a demon of some sort but he couldnt understand why he never knew this before tonight.

"Kagome do you know whats going on with your body right now? He asked

"No I have no idea all I know is that it hurts except when you touch me down there." She said then moaned when he inserted a finger inside her core. He stopped and she growled in frustration that he wouldnt continue.

"Sesshomaru please dont stop!" Kagome begged him.

Sesshomaru smirked and said" Do you really want this because I dont want you to regret this in the morning.

_**I didn't mean it**_

_**When I said I didn't love you so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

_**I never should've let you go**_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_**I was stupid**_

_**I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_**I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever**_

_**Be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be**_

_**Sitting here beside myself**_

"I want this now Sesshomaru. Please make it stop it hurts so much please." She begged him to do something anything to make the burning stop.

**Lemon**

Sesshomaru ripped off all their clothes then he laid Kagome back on her back and made sure she wanted this. She begged him to stop asking if she wanted this and just get on with it. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and then he leaned down and gave her nipple a good strong suck which made Kagome moan loudly.

Kagome couldnt believe that just a little touch from him made it hurting so much but there was still some pain in her womb like it wanted to have him inside her. She moaned again when he licked her core and he growled when he got his first taste of Kagome's juices. Sesshomaru was fighting to keep control of his beast.

"Kagome this is going to hurt a little but i need you to be prepared for me to enter you, okay?" Sesshomaru hated this part but he needed to do it or it could rip her apart later. Kagome nodded her head and wimpered a little because of the pain. Sesshomaru tried to be gentle with his claws as he tried to get Kagome adjusted for his size, he was by no means small.

Kagome was bucking her hips and moaning while he did this. It felt really good and it didnt hurt at all like she had thought it would. Sesshomaru kept going because of all her incouragment. He couldnt believe so was this tight on his finger and could only guess how it would feel to be inside fo her. He couldnt wait much longer.

"Kagome are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked as he went up to kiss her. Kagome nodded her head eagerly. Sesshomaru move to positition himself in her enterance.

_**'Guess I didn't know you**_

_**'Guess I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything**_

_**I never felt**_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't**_

Kagome gasped at the feeling of becoming filled with Sesshomaru's member. She had never felt like this before and couldnt figure out how he could fit it all in there with ripping her in half. Sesshomaru slid in slowly as not to hurt her to badly.

He made to her hymen and pulled back before saying that this will hurt a little. He slammed into her the rest of the way. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. Sesshomaru held her tightly trying to comfort her as much as possible.

" I am sorry Kagome. I didnt mean to hurt you but its like this when you are a virgin." Sesshomaru said as he tried to calm back down. "I love you Kagome please believe me."

"I love you too Sesshomaru. I knew you wouldnt hurt me on purpose Sesshomaru." Kagome said when she could breathe again.

Sesshomaru stayed still as she got used to his size. She moved when she was ready. Kagome began to move her hips with Sesshomaru. He couldnt believe how good it felt to be making love to Kagome. He had never felt this good before in his whole adult life.

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**'Cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have you lying by my side**_

_**Right here, 'cause baby**_

Kagome could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She became to move quicker. Sesshomaru knew she was close so he tried to find her g spot and make her feel even better. When he found it she let out a loud scream but not in pain instead she screamed in pleasure. She couldnt hold it back any longer. She came hurt she couldnt believe how good that felt.

Sesshomaru almost came undo with how but he had to hold it togather. He didnt want to ruin this moment with Kagome. Kagome started to move agin with him when she came down from her high. Sesshomaru could feel his end coming on strong.

_**When you left**_

_**I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby please, 'cause**_

_**We belong together**_

_**Who else am I gonna lean on**_

_**When times get rough?**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up?**_

_**Who's gonna take your place?**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**We belong together**_

Sesshomaru kept it togather for a while longer but he could not held back much longer. Kagome felt him grow bigger if that was even possible. She could feel another knot form in her stomach again and she know this was the end. Sesshomaru felt his held on his demon side and it was to late for him to stop. His beast was loose and he wasnt gentle with Kagome. He was rough and was hurting her. Kagome knew it wasnt Sesshomaru but his beast and she went submissive so she didnt anger him.

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**When you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio**_

_**Singing to me**_

_**'If you think you're lonely now'**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**This is too deep, too deep**_

_**I gotta change the station**_

_**So I turn the dial**_

_**Trying to catch a break**_

_**And then I hear Babyface**_

_**I only think of you**_

His eyes were blood red with bright blue center. She knew what this meant and she was enjoying the ride. He could feel his end was so close. He let out a loud growl and give her the mating mark.

**End of Lemon**

_**Crying**_

_**Trying to figure out**_

_**Where the hell I went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song**_

_**Ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you**_

_**Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby**_

The next morning Kagome woke up be herself in the bed and wondered where Sesshomaru had gone to. She got dressed and went to look for him in his study. She couldnt found him there she was starting to worry where he went then her stomach began to growl. She went to the dining hall that is where she found him.

"Good morning my mate. How did you sleep?" Sesshomaru asked and chuckled when he saw her face. She didnt realize that they were now mated. Kagome placed her hand on her mark and gasped. she couldnt believe it. Seshomaru didnt have a mark though.

"Why dont you have a mark like me?" She asked. He didnt know why otgher than it happens when a human mated a demon but usually the human changed into a half demon sometimes even a full blooded demon.

"Sesshomaru...answer me." She begged.

" I guess we arent fully mated yet which means there is a problem with the mark." He said calmly. Suddenly Kagome was consumed by a bright blue light. When the light faded there stood a full bloded Inu demon with bright blue eyes and long black hair with blue highlights. Sesshomaru didnt like this because this wasnt Kagome but his beast was calm so it must have been her.

"Kagome? My mate are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked cautionly.

_**When you left**_

_**I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back, baby, please, 'cause**_

_**We belong together**_

_**Who am I gonna lean on**_

_**When times get rough?**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me**_

_**Till the sun comes up?**_

Sesshomaru wasnt sure what to do she wouldnt answer him he had to ask for some help so he sent a message to the southern lord who came by the next day to help out.

_**Who's gonna take your place?**_

_**There ain't nobody better.**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**We belong together**_

Sorry for the cliffhanger but i dont want to give away what happened to kagome just yet. Please review and let me know the truth of what you think.

Angel


	3. Becoming a family

Okay last chapter.

Please review and let me know.

It was the next night after Kagome's change into a full blooded demon. Sesshomaru was talking to Lord Kyo.

"May I have a look at your new mate to see if maybe I can help or not?" Kyo asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru really didnt think it would be a good idea but he didnt know what else to do with Kagome.

Sesshomaru showed him to his rooms to see Kagome. She had been asleep since a little while after nthe change had happened. The second that Lord Kyo saw Kagome he couldnt believe it.

"This can't be happening. Are you sure she was a human from this time?' Kyo asked Sesshomaru.

"No she is from the future why do you ask, Kyo?" Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look.

"She is no human on even a normal demon is...my daughter." Kyo said

Just as he said that Kagome woke up with a start and growled at the males in her room. Sesshomaru went over to calm her down with a growl but it didnt work. Kyo growled back at her and she submitted to him. Sesshomaru couldnt believe it this was Lord Kyo's missing heir and his intended from three hundred years ago that he didnt forget til Kagomecame through the well over three years ago.

"She cant be your daughter she was human until three days ago and she was the protector of the jewel." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"She is my daughter for she bares the south's mark on her forhead." Kyo said and pointed to the silver flames with a bright blue star in the middle of it. Sesshomaru also noticed that his mark was still there as well.

Kagome look at Sesshomaru and walked over to him and bowed to her mate as she finally relized who he was.

"Hello my mate. I have missed you." Kagome said

Sesshomaru leaned in to her and kissed her roughly. he needed his mate badly right now so he asked Kyo to leave for the time being. He bowed out and then shut the door behind him knowing that he would see his daughter later on.

**Lemon**

Kagome moaned as she felt herself being pushed up against the wall by the door. Sesshomaru needed her so badly that he wasnt sure how long he was going to last with Kagome moving against his erection.

Kagome felt her clothing being ripped off of her. She didnt even care as long as she could be wrapped around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slammed into her roughly losing control fast. Kagome felt something stir inside her begging to be let lose so she did what it wanted and her eyes began pink with electric blue centers. Sesshomaru pulled back and let his beast out as well.

They continued to have sex and they were so close to coming that they couldnt held back any more. Sesshomaru bit down on his mark to make it would stay there forever. Kagome bit down on his neck hard and couldnt help but moan at his taste. He moans as he releases his seed into her womb and he becomes knotted inside of her to make sure she is pupped.

**End of lemon**

Seven Months Later

Kagome was in labor yelling how much she hated him and how they were never having sex again. Sesshomaru sat out in the hall in front of the birthing room fighting with his beast to stay in control tell ing him that it was her birthing their pup. Sesshomaru didnt know what the pup was but he would love it none the less.

The midwife came out to let her lord know that his pup and mate were okay and it was safe to go and see them now. He didnt need to be told twice. He stopped in his tracks when he came in and saw that kagome was in her demon form feeding the pups. There had been four pups two of each. Sesshomaru changed into his demon form and laid beside her protecting them from the view of anyone who came into the birthing room.

Hope you liked my story sorry if it seems rushed but i loved writing it.


End file.
